


Love her madly

by jessthesohodoll



Series: Like in a Jim Morrison's song [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Jim Morrison's songs, The Doors - Freeform, os-series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 17:55:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2238138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessthesohodoll/pseuds/jessthesohodoll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a life spent in the shadows, Grant Ward is finally able to have the life he wanted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love her madly

_Don't you love her madly?_  
Don't you need her badly?  
Don't you love her ways?  
Tell me what you say?  
Don't you love her madly?  
Wanna be her daddy?

_Don't you love her face?_  
Don't you love her as she's walkin' out the door?  
Like she did one thousand times before

 

__

Grant Ward was what you could easily define a soldier. Strong, sturdy as a tank, bullet-proof, he had no weakness.

 

He was the perfect soldier and all the high rank agents would have done anything to have him in their team. But there was only one level 9 agent that taked him back in his team, even after all the pain he had caused to those people, just as none of those agents would no longer bet on him.

 

He had followed Garrett in his mad plan, betraying the only thing he really cared about. he had betrayed Coulson and his team once, and he wasn't willing to do it again. Although, the only merit of his rebirth was to be given to Skye.

 

It seemed past really no time when Coulson had thought that she would be a big help for the team, and he had giving to him the order to train her . At first he hated her . Whatever he asked her to do something, she did the exact opposite, just to annoy him.

 

 

But then, she became his kryptonite.

 

 

Those Chocolate eyes, that laugh was as music to his ears and he would have been even hours to hear her babble about anything, just because her voice was the sweetest melody he had ever heard.

 

 

That angelic being made him the happiest man on theearth. Everything made by her was perfect and Grant seriously struggling to understand why all the other people not fall in love just looking at her, as he does every morning. He didn't understand why he just had that unhealthy desire to protect her at all costs, why only he fell in love with her every day, ehy even the most normal things done by her seemed wonderful.

 

 

As at this time. She was in front of the bathroom mirror, while she was doing her daughter's hair, while Emma, their daughter, was standing on a stool . She was dressed simply with a pair of shorts and one of those old shirts that he wore to work out, her hair loose to frame her face, and her belly clearly placed under her shirt.

 

 

She was pretty ,breathtaking, and he wouldn't ever get used to seeing her like that every morning.

 

 

"So, what you have to say to Mrs. Newton?" Skye asked to Emma.

 

"This afternoon Grandpa Phil will be the one who will take me back from school" the girl said quickly.

 

"Perfect," said Skye, "Ok, Princess Emma's hair has been tamed"

 

"Thanks mummy" said Emma jumping off the stool “Will you braid even my little sister's hair when she will be born?”

 

"Of course, if she wants it," said Skye, stroking her belly "And now you should run for breakfast, before Uncle Leo finish your cereal!"

 

"Sure" said Emma "I love you, Grace" she added, kissing her belly.

 

"Hey, Have you been staring at us all the time?" Said Skye, surprising Grant on the threshold of the door.

 

"I didn't mean to disturb you," said Grant, as he took Emma in his arms "And I'm sorry honey, but Uncle Leo has already finished all the cereals"

 

"I knew it" said Emma.

 

"But if you hurry, aunt Jemma was cooking some pancakes"

 

"Yes!" Said Emma "I love Aunt Jemma"

 

"Hurrah!" Said Skye "Grace really want it"

 

"Grace?"asked amused Grant.

 

"Hey, I have to eat even for your daughter!"

 

 

Grant still didn't understand why all the other people not to fall in love with Skye at first glance, but she gave to him a wonderful life, a daughter and another one was coming, so he didn't care that much.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I promised you a lot of news since my return from vacation, and this is one of those. It is from when I was very young, my father always made me lissen tothe music he use to listen when he was younger, and among them there were also the Doors. It is needless to say that I have always been obsessed with Jim Morrison, and I've also started to write poems, as he did. So I thought that the Doors, in their short but intense career, wrote a lot of beautiful love songs, and why don't to write some stories about them? I can alrady tell you that this seris will not be Skyeward centric , but I'll also put some FitzSimmons, and maybe even some Philinda !.
> 
> Well, I hope you like the idea ...
> 
> And as you always say to me, in the end, Skye always ends up pregnant in my fics, in this one, her and Grant have two babies...AH AH! Obviously, the song in question is "Love her madly"


End file.
